30th Gundam Perfect Mission
30th Gundam Perfect Mission is a short OVA by Sunrise released in celebration of the 30th anniversary of the Gundam metaseries. It features all the titular and mascot Gundam mobile suits of all Gundam anime up to Mobile Suit Gundam 00 which concluded in 2009. The Gundams take part in a joint mission from Earth to space set to the song Soldiers of Sorrow. Synopsis In an undisclosed forest, a battle with an unknown enemy rages on, with the FF-X7 Core Fighter lodged in a tree. As the battle continues, the Gundam Alex and the Gundam Ground Type hold off the enemy to protect the core fighter, but return fire blows the core fighter away. Luckily the God Gundam arrives and uses its Bakunetsu God Finger to launch the core fighter into the air, where the Destiny Gundam uses its wings of light to reach the fighter and help ignite its engine with its palm beam cannon. The core fighter launches into space, escorted by the Victory 2 Gundam, where upon arriving it is protected from enemy fire by the 00 Raiser, the Gundam Full Burnern Zephyranthes, and the Nu Gundam. The shockwave from the battle causes the core fighter to fly off course but it is promptly rescued by the ∀ Gundam, activating its Moonlight Butterfly after releasing the fighter. As the core fighter flies on, it goes on a collision course with a colony that is being dropped, but the Gundam X arrives and prepares its satellite cannon, and is soon joined by the Wing Gundam Zero and the Wing Zero Custom with their twin buster rifles and the three successfully destroys the colony. The Zeta Gundam avoids the explosion by entering its waverider mode and appears to join the Unicorn Gundam, which enters its Destroy Mode, in defending the White Base, as the core fighter passes them. Elsewhere the Gundam F91 uses its variable speed beam rifle, in conjunction with the Full Armor ZZ Gundam's double beam rifle, and the Freedom Gundam's full burst mode to destroy A Baoa Qu, the enemy’s base. The core fighter flies into the explosion and combines to form the RX-78-2 Gundam and fires its beam rifle. As the smoke clears, the Gundams stands victorious as the scene ends with the OVA's title appearing on the screen. Mobile Weapons Mobile Suit Gundam *FF-X7 Core Fighter *SCV-70 White Base *RX-78-2 Gundam Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam *MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam: Char’s Counterattack *RX-93 Nu Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *F91 Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero After War Gundam X *GX-9900 Gundam X Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Wing Zero Custom) ∀ Gundam *SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *GN-0000 00 Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Gallery Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 01.jpg|Gundam 30th anniversary Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 02.jpg|Core Fighter lodged in a tree Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 03.jpg|Gundam "Alex" firing 90mm Gatling Gun Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 04.jpg|Gundam Ground Type firing NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm cannon Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 05.jpg|God Gundam Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 06.jpg|God Gundam in Hyper Mode using Bakunetsu God Finger Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 07.jpg|Destiny Gundam using MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannon Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 08.jpg|Destiny Gundam with Wings Of Light Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 09.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 10.jpg|00 Raiser Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 11.jpg|Gundam Full Burnern Zephyranthes Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 12.jpg|ν Gundam Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 13.jpg|∀ Gundam activating Moonlight Butterfly Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 14.jpg|Gundam X preparing Satellite Cannon Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 15.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero and the Wing Zero Custom with their Twin Buster Rifles Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 16.jpg|The three successfully destroys the colony Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 17.jpg|Zeta Gundam Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 18.jpg|Zeta Gundam in Waverider Mode Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 19.jpg|Unicorn Gundam in Destroy Mode Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 20.jpg|White Base Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 21.jpg|Gundam F91 using Variable Speed Beam Rifle Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 22.jpg|Full Armor ZZ Gundam Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 23.jpg|Full Armor ZZ Gundam using Double Beam Rifle Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 24.jpg|Freedom Gundam in Full Burst Mode Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 25.jpg|Freedom Gundam firing in Full Burst Mode Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 26.jpg|Core Fighter flies into the explosion Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 27.jpg|Gundam Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 28.jpg|The Gundams rise victorious Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 29.jpg|Titule Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 30.jpg|Credits 01 Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 31.jpg|Credits 02 Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 32.jpg|Credits 03 Trivia *When the God Gundam uses the Bakunetsu God Finger, its chest displays a larger and colored version of the King of Hearts crest as opposed to the red outlined crest that was seen in the anime. Also the attack is closer in appearance to the Sekiha Tenkyoken rather than the Bakunetsu God Finger. *Despite the Victory 2 Gundam appearing to follow the core fighter into space, it is not seen there until the end. *When the core fighter enters space it passes what appears to one of the Orbital Elevators from Gundam 00. It is likely that it is an Orbital Elevator as the 00 Raiser, which is from the same series, appears with it. *The ∀ Gundam most likely used the moonlight butterfly to destroy the enemy units pursuing the core fighter; however the attack is supposed to affect all technology, yet the other Gundams and the remaining enemy units were unaffected. *The falling colony is a reference to the fact that almost every Gundam series involved a colony or asteroid drop. *When the Gundam X appears, it is shown that it descends from the moon. Being near the moon explains how it could use its satellite cannon. *Both versions of the Wing Gundam Zero appear at the same time, despite both units being the same unit only with different designs. *The enemy the Gundam team was fighting was never shown. The fact that the base destroyed was A Baoa Qu implies the enemy was possibly Zeon or remnants of them. *The ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam displayed an unusual feature of "flapping" its Voiture Lumiere Wings of Light like a bird in the same style of the V2 Gundam's Minovsky Drive powered Wings of Light. This feature was never shown in Gundam SEED Destiny. *In the final scene rather than the 00 Raiser, the Full Burnern "Zephyranthes", and the Full Armor ZZ appearing, they are replaced with the 00 Gundam, the Gundam Dendrobium Orchis, and the Enhanced ZZ Gundam. The 00 and ZZ's appearance can be explained by the fact that both units merely discarded the 0 raiser and the armor parts respectively, however the Dendrobium Orchis's appearance is left unexplained. *None of the pilots in the Gundams were shown on screen. This was likely done to avoid inconsistency with the series; such as Amuro Ray being the pilot of the Gundam and the Nu Gundam at two different times, or that Heero Yuy was the pilot of both versions of Wing Zero. *The mission apparently was to ensure the Core Fighter would combine into Gundam.